


与有荣焉

by RewriteTheEndingOfStory



Category: Venom - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewriteTheEndingOfStory/pseuds/RewriteTheEndingOfStory





	与有荣焉

　　与有荣焉（暴卡/pwp/伪3P/微强制/野合）

 

　　  
　　Summary：火箭爆炸之后卡尔顿身受重伤，而同样受伤的暴乱能力减弱不足以让卡尔顿痊愈，为了保留珍贵的共生体资源卡尔顿决定强制剥离暴乱，然而被剥离后的共生体却怒不可遏……

 

　　  
　　看完电影觉得暴躁外星人x反派精英好萌呀，自己割一发。  
　　  
　　·布洛芬：强效镇痛剂，不良反应中包括视觉模糊、身体发痒和欣快感。  
　　  
　　·特里斯：电影中生命基金会的安保头子。

 

　　>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

　　夜色很深，治疗室里气氛压抑，只有医疗器械在发出单调的短音。  
　　  
　　“您现在的状况很虚弱，而共生体还在抢夺营养，这加速了您的器官衰竭。”站在床边的研究员战战兢兢地说。  
　　  
　　卡尔顿低头看了看自己的右手手臂，被高温灼伤的皮肤已经在溃烂，以往他就算是整个人被从中剖开暴乱也能在几秒内愈合伤口，但现在它似乎不那么有用了，如果不是眼前的电子屏幕显示共生体仍然存在于他体内的话，卡尔顿几乎要以为暴乱已经走了。  
　　  
　　当然，这个走的含义并没有那么单纯。  
　　  
　　“我还有多久？”卡尔顿低声问，他知道自己的状况很不好，将死的感觉意外强烈，他不由得想起来许多曾经死在自己眼前的人，很多他甚至都不记得名字，但他能够回忆起那些颜色各异的眼睛，和里面流露出的恐惧与绝望。  
　　  
　　这不是个好结果啊，卡尔顿·德雷克。  
　　  
　　他自嘲地抬起眼睛来望着那个满头大汗的研究员，他目光游离看起来比自己的状况好不了多少，脸色苍白嘴唇颤抖，用了十几秒才结结巴巴地吐出半句话来：“也许一两天，也许几个、几个——”  
　　  
　　“行了。”卡尔顿不耐烦地打断他。他遭受到一切都让他厌烦，剧痛的脏器、浑噩的大脑和翻搅的腹腔还有像是仍然在被烈火舔舐的皮肤都带来了无穷尽的痛苦，他一生高高在上锦衣玉食，从来没有遭受过什么痛楚和打击，又何必在最后的时间为了多活几个小时而受苦。  
　　  
　　“芬太尼。”想到这里他简短地吩咐，研究员不敢忤逆他，倒是站在玻璃门外面的特里斯担忧地向这边望了一眼，但令他意外的是卡尔顿也在看着他，那张从来冷静高傲的面孔灰白发青，但眼睛却仍然有神，似乎有话要说。  
　　  
　　特里斯下意识向他走了一步，然而卡尔顿却已经将目光移开，又问道：“如果我死了，共生体大概还能存活多久？”  
　　  
　　拿着针管的研究员手腕发抖，想了想才谨慎地说：“共生体在无营养的真空环境能存活七十小时以上，但您这一只……”他意识到自己用了一个带有侮辱性质的量词，于是惊惶地看了老板一眼，而卡尔顿却并不在意，他若有所思地望着研究员手里尖锐的针头，眼睛里的神色凝重。  
　　  
　　“它也受了很重的伤。”卡尔顿说，其实比起实验室里的研究员，他自己对这些奇妙的共生体更了如指掌，将他视作宿主的那一“只”共生体并不是什么善茬，他暴躁易怒又有极强的自尊心，被用动物的量词形容仍然如此沉默，并不是一件能够乐观看待的事情。  
　　  
　　研究员走上来把针头戳进他小麦色的皮肤下面，卡尔顿脸上没有表情，他读不出情绪的眼神再一次望向特里斯。后者终于忍不住走了过来，微微弯下腰问：“您想说什么？”  
　　  
　　“我不知道布洛克是不是还活着，但无论如何天亮之后我的帝国都会倾塌，基金会也不将复存在——”他有些颤抖，冰凉的强效镇痛剂流入血管，那个年轻的研究员颤抖地愈发厉害，没控制住力道将玻璃针管一下子推到了底。  
　　  
　　卡尔顿眉毛痛苦地绞紧，他短促地呼吸了几口，脸上已经出现了死相，特里斯将他颤抖的肩膀扶住，注射完药物的研究员已经听到了卡尔顿的话，他扔下针管就头也不回地跑了。  
　　  
　　特里斯下意识转身想要抓住他，但卡尔顿拉了一下他的衣袖，他的力气很小，几乎被特里斯带得跌下床来，特里斯又只能回头将他抱着。  
　　  
　　“我的共生体不能死在这里。”他的眼神有些涣散，说话间呼吸急促，但表意非常清晰，“你要帮我，特里斯，你见识过它的力量，我不是个好宿主，但你能让它更强。”  
　　  
　　特里斯脸上茫然，一时间无法明白他的意思。  
　　  
　　“把那个打开。”卡尔顿松开手指，他指节上一枚金环黑宝石戒指染满血污，颤巍巍地指向墙角的超声波清洁器，特里斯这才迟钝地理解他要做什么，但表情仍然犹豫：“您确定吗？”  
　　  
　　“难道你有更好的办法？”卡尔顿虚弱地一笑，眼睛望着治疗室外漆黑的走廊，这栋大厦今夜如此静谧，但他不知道什么时候全副武装的FBI就会冲进来。  
　　  
　　特里斯咬了咬牙，他走到角落里将清洁器打开，机械立刻发出了嗡嗡的声音，虽然这对正常的人类而言并不算什么无法忍受的噪音，但它对于共生体来说却是致命的。  
　　  
　　卡尔顿发出了一声令人毛骨悚然不似人声的叫喊，他胸膛不自然的鼓起，脸上青筋鼓胀发黑，四肢以人类不可能做到的角度弯折，眼球几乎凸出眼眶，特里斯想要冲过来按着他，却只见卡尔顿包裹着纱布的胸口如同蔓延出如同水银的颜色，它们聚集然后流动，表面凸起尖刺。  
　　  
　　蠢货，你找——  
　　  
　　卡尔顿听到了一个暴怒然而却隐含痛苦的声音，他并不恐惧反而露出笑容，只是镇痛剂带来的麻痹与混沌感牵扯着舌头和理智，他来不及与暴乱做任何意识上的交流，只能眼睁睁地看着那团水银般的共生体从自己的身体中弹射出来，它蜷缩又扭曲，显然饱尝愤怒与痛苦极了，特里斯眼见共生体已被分离，便冲上去关掉了仪器。  
　　  
　　共生体，或者暴乱在地板上缩成一团，它的确受了很重的伤，火箭爆炸带来的高热对它而言也是巨大的打击，银灰色的共生体缓慢蠕动了一下，卡尔顿虚弱地望着它，他的视线已经很难聚焦，却再一次抬起手腕来，指着面露恐惧的特里斯：“带它走吧。”  
　　  
　　特里斯最后看了一眼卡尔顿，他咬了咬牙挽起衣袖，向着暴乱伸出自己的右手。  
　　  
　　卡尔顿转过头去，他隐约看到暴乱将特里斯的手掌包裹，似固体又似流体的奇异生物与人类柔软的皮肤交融，又像是河水汇入大海般消失不见。  
　　  
　　“My Beauty.”濒死的科学家感叹了一句，涣散的黑色瞳仁里满是笑意。  
　　  
　　>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
　　  
　　夜风凉得刺骨，卡尔顿再次睁开眼睛的时候发现自己竟然靠坐在金门大桥的钢塔顶端，他脚下是光带般耀眼的金橙色桥体，但距离太远三十米的桥面看上去宛如一根手指宽的绸带，而绸带两旁是漆黑又无边无际的大海，远处唯独能看到火箭的发射塔还在燃烧，将一小片夜空照的宛如白昼。  
　　  
　　卡尔顿有些害怕，他屁股下面的塔顶纵横只有两米宽，冷风已经冻僵了他的身体。卡尔顿试着轻轻抬起手腕，随即他便意识到自己被烧伤的皮肤已经恢复了原本的样子，大桥灯光的映照下他的手臂光滑完好。  
　　  
　　卡尔顿猛然回头，背后果然有一个漆黑的影子沉默地蹲坐在夜色中，像是一座雕塑。  
　　  
　　“特里斯？”他认出了那个影子是谁。  
　　  
　　男人沉默地回过头来，他仍然用那个非常奇异的姿势蹲在塔顶的边缘，劲风鼓动他的衣角，让他看起来像是一只大鸟。  
　　  
　　卡尔顿望着他的眼睛，他冷得牙齿打颤，以至于再说出口的话都非常难于辨认：“暴乱？”  
　　  
　　“愚蠢。”特里斯用一种极其陌生的语气说，但那个称呼卡尔顿是熟悉的，他在自己的脑海里听过这个单词许多次，也只有那个狂躁自大的外星生物敢这么称呼大名鼎鼎的卡尔顿·德雷克。  
　　  
　　“我怎么在这？”卡尔顿觉得自己的状况还是很不正常，他身上乱糟糟地裹着一件病号服，纯棉的布料按理说非常轻柔，但他却觉得每一寸柔软的布料都像是砂纸一样在粗砾地摩擦皮肤，带来一种又燥热又酸痒的触感。  
　　  
　　卡尔顿并没有等到暴乱亦或是特里斯开口，而是觉得自己身周环绕的夜风突然减弱，眼前罩下了一块阴影。  
　　  
　　能够任意改变形状的共生体将自己变成了一把大伞，银灰色弧形的伞面将他与特里斯的身体包裹在里面，忠诚的下属睁着一双目光灼灼的眼睛，用一种极其别扭的语气说：“躲着。”  
　　  
　　卡尔顿了然地点了点头，他能听到夜空中传来直升机盘旋的声音，整个城市都在寻找罪恶滔天的德雷克，他低头看了看自己身边属于共生体的那一小部分，灯光折射使得它看上去像是某种昂贵又稀有的金属，卡尔顿有些恍惚，似乎是因为芬太尼的药效还没有完全减退，他的脑子仍然不太清醒。但蹲在他旁边的特里斯像是一个热源，使他的体温有效地恢复了许多，卡尔顿忍不住又向特里斯靠近了一些，他一时间心里涌上许多感触，脱口而出道：“谢谢你。”  
　　  
　　特里斯眨了眨眼睛，他的虹膜突然变成了银色，随即黑色细小的触角从他背后像是波浪一层层叠叠地翻涌到脸上，他的身高暴长肩膀也变宽，巨大的乳白色眼睛望着一脸痴迷的卡尔顿。  
　　  
　　卡尔顿第一次亲眼目睹共生体强占身体使用权的画面，他忍不住伸出手来摸了摸暴乱距离自己很近的额头，他虽然曾被暴乱寄生，但暴乱的精神力异常强悍对他造成了绝对的压制，所以他在暴乱显形的时间段里很难保持完全清醒，也从来没有真正观察过结合完全的共生体，而当他做出这个有些出格的动作之后暴乱果然露出了一个并不赞同的表情——虽然他现在这副样子看不出什么情绪，卡尔顿满足地笑了，他手心触感冰冷又粘腻，像是摸上了一大块冰箱里的布丁。  
　　  
　　“特里斯很强壮。”科学家含混地说，他的手指从暴乱的额头滑到重重叠叠锋利的牙齿边，“你感觉到了吗，他更适合你。”  
　　  
　　暴乱维持着那个帮卡尔顿挡风的姿势，他一瞬间似乎想要发怒，但最终却只是极轻发出了一个类似嗤笑的滑稽声音：“对我而言你们一样弱。”他看到卡尔顿的眼神微微暗淡，又补充：“我更看中头脑。”  
　　  
　　卡尔顿神智恍惚摇摇欲坠地坐在原地，一阵沉默之后他听到暴乱问：“这就是你强行要我更换宿主的原因？”  
　　  
　　卡尔顿无力地点了点头。  
　　  
　　“即便我离开你之后你很快会死？”  
　　  
　　卡尔顿再次点头。  
　　  
　　“愚蠢。”暴乱评价，但他又伸出一个类似人类肢体的结构来将卡尔顿的腰牢牢缠住以免他坐不稳跌落下去。  
　　  
　　“你是我的……”卡尔顿虚弱地说，“最后的共生体，我不能让你跟我一起死。”  
　　  
　　“我没有那么容易死。”听到他后半句话补充的暴乱愤怒又无奈地张了张嘴，鲜红粗长的舌头滴下涎液，“吃几个鲜脆的脑袋我就能很快恢复。”  
　　  
　　卡尔顿低低地笑了一声，同时他不安地挪动了一下双腿，药效带来的不良反应越来越剧烈，他感觉眼前的灯光变得诡谲，皮肤深处麻痒不已，暴乱肢体接触自己的那部分带来冰凉却又强烈的触感。  
　　  
　　“你怎么了？”暴乱终于意识到了他的反常。  
　　  
　　“止痛药。”卡尔顿简短地解释，他不指望一个外星人能明白地球药品的复杂特性，于是摆了摆手示意自己没有大碍。  
　　  
　　“你们真的很羸弱。”共生体埋怨，但与此同时它再次变换姿势，银伞消失而它将卡尔顿举高之后抱在怀里，人类的成年男性与他对比娇小如同玩偶一般，也正因如此，他能够非常轻松地帮卡尔顿遮挡掉任何方向吹来的冷风。  
　　  
　　“你知道他怎么看你吗。”沉默间暴乱突然问。  
　　  
　　卡尔顿并不明白他在说什么，于是发出一个疑问的气声。  
　　  
　　“特里斯。”暴乱补充。  
　　  
　　“什么？”卡尔顿更加茫然。  
　　  
　　“我可以窥见寄主的思维，”暴乱说，“能够读到他所有隐瞒的、暗藏的、不为人知的秘密。”  
　　  
　　“我知道。”卡尔顿的嘴角僵硬地挑起一个弧度，“所以我的秘密对你而言不是秘密。”他黑色的眼珠转向脚下灯火亮丽的城市，“当然了，现在对所有人都不再是了。”  
　　  
　　“但特里斯的秘密你并不知道。”暴乱语气有些怪异，他的身体不经意收紧，将卡尔顿严丝合缝地勒在怀里。  
　　  
　　“什么秘密？”卡尔顿不明白他为什么一直要提及这件看似并不重要的事情，这个夜晚他几乎失去一切，就算特里斯有什么对自己隐秘的东西又如何，他忠心耿耿，至少这一点确凿无疑。  
　　  
　　而这一次暴乱的回答非常简单，冰冷的液态触手从他的肩头滑过，健硕的结合体将科学家细长的脖子揽向自己，然后那可怕的大口向他张开，卡尔顿一时间以为暴乱要咬掉自己的脑袋，他下意识缩起脖子闭上眼睛，却感觉到自己的嘴唇触碰到了水一样柔滑微冷的东西。  
　　  
　　隐隐发怒的外星领袖将他可以随意变换形态的一部分肢体粗暴地塞进了科学家的嘴巴里，卡尔顿立刻觉得自己的喉咙被填满，他痉挛了一下睁开眼睛，正对上共生体显然并不愉快的眼睛。  
　　  
　　“唔……”他挣扎着想要后退，但暴乱四向支棱的许多触手将他牢牢禁锢着，卡尔顿不明白暴乱愤怒的缘由，也更不明白他为什么突然做出这样怪异又可怕的动作，但他发不出声音，只能用两只无力的手去妄图阻拦强大的共生体。  
　　  
　　“他想做的事情真是令我大开眼界。”暴乱说着又将那根塞在卡尔顿柔软喉咙里的肢体捅得更深，卡尔顿灰败的脸上泛起红潮，看上去反而比之前有了气色，“你们管这个叫什么，性凌虐？”  
　　  
　　卡尔顿听到这个词组恐惧地想要摇头，但那根滑腻却极其有力的触肢似乎已经快要塞进他的胃里，他任何细微的动作都会一万次地放大那种恐怖的感觉。卡尔顿圆睁的黑色眸子落下泪水，他混沌的头脑无法快速整理过量又完全超出他认知的信息。  
　　  
　　“喔，德雷克教授似乎并没有什么经验？”这句话听上去像是经由特里斯的大脑直接说出的，卡尔顿十九岁成名时特里斯便追随左右，他的一切细枝末节的经历忠心耿耿的特里斯都知晓，他钻研学术痴迷科技，根本没有时间花在女人身上。  
　　  
　　当然了，卡尔顿·德雷克本能地厌恶人类，他根本不会主动接触任何人。  
　　  
　　但这样的事实此时此刻听上去却像是嘲弄一般，卡尔顿的舌头被压制在口腔里，无法吞咽的涎液顺着下巴流进脖子，共生体柔软的触角在他的肌肤上攀爬，单薄的病号服根本不能阻挡它。

　　卡尔顿瞪大了眼睛，他的衣服还完好地穿在身上，但灵活柔软的共生体像一层水一样依附在他的皮肤之外，他清晰地感觉到自己根本没穿内裤的腿间发冷，镇痛剂的不良反应放大了感官，他捏着不知道属于暴乱的哪一部分，但他清楚他的反抗无济于事。

　　触肢已经包裹住了他的阴茎，同时有许多细小的触角反向伸入到他的尿道里，卡尔顿还从来没有被人这样对待过，他骇然挣动了一下发麻的双腿，却立即就被共生体暴涨出了更多锁链般的肢体牢牢制住。

　　但好在暴乱将他几乎探进卡尔顿胃袋的那一部分拿了出来，卡尔顿感觉自己的下颌都快要脱落，他艰难地呼吸了几口冰冷的空气，然而暴乱并不准备给他稍作喘息的机会，卡尔顿只觉得自己的阴茎上像是有一双冰冷又有力的手，它攥得很紧带来痛感，但诡异的是那种痛感却让他极少勃起的阴茎前所未有地迅速变硬，科学家感到恐惧，而这恐惧又招致羞愤，他想要挣扎却没有办法，这才迟钝地理解了暴乱所说的那个秘密，和他为什么要这么做的缘由。

　　“放开我，特里斯！”卡尔顿厉喝，虽然他此时眼神湿润嘴唇红肿说出的话并不像平日那样具有威慑力。

　　“暴乱。”外星人愤怒地发出声音，他对于卡尔顿在这种时候认错人的做法很不满意，于是又伸出更多的触肢去捻弄卡尔顿的乳头和锁骨，甚至再次将比之前纤细许多的触角塞进他的嘴巴里，让他鲜红的舌头无处可逃，只能无力地吐在外面。

　　卡尔顿愤怒极了，他一是愤怒暴乱的做法，二是愤怒与自己懦弱的反应，他从来没有感受过那些大家传说的极乐快感，更不相信一个从异星来的共生体能够明白，但暴乱显然是熟练的。

　　他熟练的几乎不正常。

　　卡尔顿有些不解地看着眼前外星人面容狰狞的脸，他湿润柔软的可怕舌头轻柔地拂过自己的脸颊。

　　“他想做的事情令我大开眼界。”卡尔顿突然理解了这句话，暴乱的所作所为复制了特里斯的想法，他效率很高的头脑一阵浑噩，但这样的神色在暴乱看来却是在走神罢了。

　　共生体生气了，他转而将卡尔顿按在塔顶上，卡尔顿一低头就看到脚下的海面和大桥，他吓得低喊了一声，本能地抓住了暴乱壮硕黏冷的胳膊。

　　但下一秒他就意识到真正的危险并不是高度，而是他因为趴跪而突然失去防守的屁股，他并不知道在特里斯的意淫里自己到底是一副什么样子，不过随即发生的事情倒是让他能够猜到一二。

　　冰冷的触肢像是一双大手般将他的臀部掰开，卡尔顿还来不及发出反对的声音，同样触感的一部分共生体就像水一样顺滑地流进了他的后穴，那种感觉非常诡异，但更诡异的还在后面——它们胀大了。

　　卡尔顿猛地抬起头来，他锋利的颌骨与尖尖的下巴在夜色中划出一道极富美感的线条，暴乱紧紧盯着他交杂愤怒与羞赧的面孔，他略深的肤色遍布红潮，漂亮的眼睛里倒映着灯光与烈火，脖子上小巧的喉结混动了半周，吐出与此时处境完全不符的讽刺句子：“所以这就是特里斯的秘密？”

　　他问着，脸上露出虚弱却又饱含讥诮的笑容，洁白的牙齿间能够看到一点点猩红的舌尖。

　　暴乱发出一个怒音，他并不回答，只是将自己长而有力的舌头伸进他吐出匕首却涎液甜蜜的嘴巴里，卡尔顿恐惧地瞪大眼睛，外星共生体的舌头带着触感可怕的凸起和味道略腥的粘液，这种难以被称作是吻的接触让他恐惧，卡尔顿觉得自己的呼吸都要停止了。

　　与此同时塞在他后穴里的那部分触肢也开始蠕动，卡尔顿惊惧交加，本能地在暴乱柔韧的舌头上咬了一口，他其实并没有共生体会有痛感的把握，但暴乱还是放开了他。

　　“所以你是在帮他实现梦想吗，善良的暴乱。”卡尔顿艰难地呼吸了几口空气，他身体还被牵制但嘴上不饶人，含泪的眸子乜出一个鄙夷又轻飘飘的眼神，“你千里迢迢到地球来就是为了做特里斯的圣诞老人？”

　　暴乱气得笑出声，他当然不是为了特里斯才对卡尔顿做这一切，他寄生特里斯之后在他的大脑深处看到了他想对自己上司所做的事情，神奇的事情是那些画面也让他激动不已。

　　“尖牙利齿的小婊子。”外星领袖用了一个他所知道的最具侮辱意味的词，他收缩肢体将缠绕在卡尔顿身上的触手全都松开，卡尔顿并不明白他为什么要这么做，然而下一秒他就看到高大的外星人像是毒蛇剥离皮肤一样突然变矮小，然后银色的外衣撕开裂缝，里面露出了特里斯有些苍白的脸。

　　“特里——”卡尔顿呼喊他的名字，然而最后一个音节还没落下便突然感觉自己的脚踝一冷，然后寒冷蔓延四肢百骸，有效地缓解了他身体里无处不在的麻痒，他熟悉这种感觉，他知道暴乱回来了。

　　圣诞老人来送礼物了，开开门吧。

　　卡尔顿听到自己脑子里出现了熟悉的声音，但他还没有回答，暴乱就接着说：

　　啊，你们的圣诞老人是要走烟囱的对吗。

　　他说话间卡尔顿便看到自己身后伸出了一张银色的大脸，与此同时他听到特里斯惊恐的声音：“Boss，这——”

　　暴乱挥了挥手，健硕的特里斯就像是一张纸般被他动弹不得地粘在了塔顶。

　　“你要做什么？”卡尔顿想要爬起来，但暴乱掌控着他的身体。

　　做刚才未完成的事情。

　　他说话的同时再次将卡尔顿翻转向上，这一次他显然失去了刚才的耐心，直接将卡尔顿身上皱巴巴的病号服全部撕裂，单薄的布料四散飘落，几乎是一眨眼便不见踪影，暴乱将他的膝盖抱着又分开，卡尔顿顿时觉得极冷，但比寒冷更难忍受的是全裸带来的羞耻，更何况他能越过自己的腿间看到特里斯的眼睛，他脸上愤怒的表情褪去，此时显露出来的是惊诧与错愕，但卡尔顿能够从他眼睛里读出一种可怕的、火一般的欲望。

　　暴乱没有说谎。

　　但他根本来不及梳理自己亲密的属下到底在这些年以来压抑着怎样狂热的念头，因为几乎是立刻他刚刚被放过的后穴就再一次被塞满了，这一次暴乱没有留情，他也没有重复循序渐进的过程，粗大柔韧的触手伸进他从未接受过外物的屁股里，痛感并不强烈，反而减缓了药物带来的麻痒，卡尔顿再迟钝也明白自己现在在被怎样对待，他只想让特里斯闭上眼睛。

　　但特里斯根本连扎眼都舍不得，他眼睛变红，牙齿咬的咯咯作响。

　　很有快感是吗，你很喜欢被看着吧。

　　我没有。

　　卡尔顿在脑子里反驳，他说不出话来，因为暴乱的触肢再一次纠缠住了他的舌头，但他也不需要说话，反正共生体能知道他在想什么。

　　骗子。

　　暴乱回应他，与此同时在他后穴中的那根触手开始猛烈的抽查，共生体比人类的阴茎要好用太多了，它可以随意变换形态与大小，控制力度与角度，甚至还能改变表面的纹理。

　　卡尔顿尖叫了一声，他感觉到自己体内有一个隐秘的角落被无情地触碰到了，那种感觉是从未有过的，暴乱感觉到人类的身体绷紧，他得到认可更用力地将卡尔顿整个包裹在怀里，卡尔顿直接悬空了，他四不着力却又以全身的皮肤与共生体接触，在高空的恐惧加上陌生的快感，让他宝石般黑亮的眼珠里不断跌落出泪水来。

　　别怕。

　　他听到暴乱低声安抚，湿漉漉却意外温热的舌头舔过他的脸颊。

　　但这并没能缓解多少恐惧，卡尔顿目之所及尽是漆黑又无边际的夜空，他脖子弯折向后靠在暴乱的肩上，像是个孩子一样被他整个抱在怀里缠紧操弄。

　　太快了，我要死了。他想着。

　　你不会死的。

　　暴乱说着安抚的话动作却愈快，卡尔顿再也无法忍耐只能呻吟着求饶，反正在这样的高空中没有人会听到他的声音，除了特里斯之外。

　　你想让他也来吗。

　　不要。不要。不要。

　　这个回答让暴乱满意极了，他总算温柔了一些，但又分心去绞紧卡尔顿阴茎，卡尔顿倒宁愿他别这么做，他这样反而放大了快感，让他愈发迷乱不已。

　　你美味极了。

　　外星人从来不掩饰想法，卡尔顿接受到他的赞美，却觉得愈发羞耻，毕竟他现在在向着自己的下属，向着他燃烧殆尽的帝国，向整个旧金山张开大腿。这是卡尔顿·德雷克想都不敢想的事情。

　　暴乱又更用力地鞭笞他的腺体，他学得很快也学的很好，卡尔顿开始后悔让研究员给自己注射那支布洛芬，它现在几乎变成了春药，让他忍不住想要寻求更多，让他几乎忍不住要哀求暴乱更深更紧密更彻底地占有自己。

　　荣幸之至。

　　暴乱敏锐地接收到了他的想法，共生体分裂出无数细小的触手抚摸他的每一寸肌肤，包括口腔、耳道、甚至是乳头和肚脐，这是最透彻也最蛮横的占有，但卡尔顿渐渐发现他很享受这一切，他从来孤傲眼高于顶，没有任何人胆敢迈过他身边的界限，但共生体却不怕他，它跋涉半年横跨几大洲，就只是为了与他结合。

　　卡尔顿又再度落下一颗滚热的泪，暴乱用舌头帮他舔去，他脑子里的神经突然像是掠过了一阵剧烈的电流。这种全然不需要言语的交流如同闪电劈裂夜空，卡尔顿痉挛了一下，被暴乱包裹着的阴茎喷射出浊液。

　　而在他后穴中的触手再度胀大，它原本光滑的表面变得不再均匀而是布满了起伏不定的细小颗粒，它们粗暴地摩擦这柔嫩的内壁，带来山呼海啸般的快感。

　　“不，不要——”卡尔顿哀求，他浑身颤抖，却并不是因为冷，而是因为全然超过忍受限度的舒服，他扭动腰肢将腿更用力地张开，他已经完全忘了自己身在何处甚至忘了自己在这一夜失去了多少又经受了多少，科学家缜密而冷酷的思维已经全部崩塌，他的后穴痉挛，才刚刚射过的阴茎又再次颤巍巍吐出珍贵的精水。

　　暴乱将他翻来覆去吃了个遍，最后终于在他身体里满满当当地填入了某些卡尔顿无法理解的热液。卡尔顿根本没有力气去追究那些东西到底是什么，他疲惫极了，只想要闭着眼睛睡一觉，然而浑噩间却突然听到暴乱说：

　　看。

　　卡尔顿微微张开眼睛，海边的大火不知何时已经熄灭，白色的灰烬像是雪花一样在风中舞动，而纯黑的夜空中布满繁星，璀璨如同无数宝石一般。

　　真美。

　　是很美。

　　暴乱凝望着人类的眼睛。

　　卡尔顿躺在共生体的怀里，他又转而向脚下的城市望去。

　　你们的城市也很美。

　　暴乱代替他说。

　　你说过人类只会带来覆灭和破坏，但你们也创造了许多美丽的东西。

　　卡尔顿神色黯然，他苦笑了一声。

　　所以我才想要拯救他们。

　　暴乱沉默了瞬间。

　　我与你一起。

　……

　　直升机在遥远的夜空中盘旋，金色的月亮悬挂在天边，金门大桥的塔顶上有一抹黑影稍纵即逝，风中连一丝声音都没有。

　 ——End

　　虽然很像TBC但是先打END吧 

　　卡总太好吃了想花式吃卡总（暴言（两个意义上的暴言

 

　　  
　　

　　

　　

 

　　


End file.
